


Furniture

by DoubtingThomas



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingThomas/pseuds/DoubtingThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The furniture is a bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furniture

The furniture is a bully

It kicks me around

up and down

and sticks out its legs

in the hopes that I might break my neck

The furniture is a bully

The walls are it’s lackeys

Coming out of nowhere

I bang my head

receiving indents

in the middle of my skull

like you pressed your finger there and left your mark  
permanently

The floors catch me as I fall

but they add to the hurt as well

Like that time you never caught me

as I fell away from myself

 

You added to the hurt

just like the furniture


End file.
